


Mir Da'len Somniar

by ariannadi



Series: Other Tidbits [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Yeah it's pretty heavy on the cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all that's needed is a lullaby.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>NOT CANON AS OF TRESPASSER'S RELEASE.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mir Da'len Somniar

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Dalish lullaby found in World of Thedas Vol 2. I could not pass this idea up once I saw it.
> 
> Question? Concern? My tumblr: [here](http://www.martini-september.tumblr.com)

It was the middle of the night, and Arian had just managed to make it back to her quarters after a long day of entertaining Orlesian lords and ladies who all had at least one snide comment to say about her appearance as well as her connections.

 _Well, at least they were well-mannered in their insults_ , Josephine had said with a persuading smile – one that clearly was trying to sway the Inquisitor into _not_ trying to use her bow to skewer every one of the snotty visitor’s throats.

After dressing into her nightgown with a whisper and sliding underneath the fluffy comforter of her bed, Arian quickly found herself curling up against her husband’s side, who was snoring softly with one arm thrown over his eyes and a trail of drool running down the side of his mouth. Cullen had most likely had his own share of exhaustion for the day, with reports and orders from Orlais nearly flooding his office every morning. Sighing, the elf nuzzled into his chest, before her eyelids slowly began to close and sleep began to overtake reality.

It was short-lived.

From the crib which sat a ways from where the two slept, a soft whine began to travel through the air, then eventually developed into a full-fledged sob. Peeling one eye open, Arian groaned as she found the willpower to bring herself to sit up, stretching her arms over her head though she had had hours of rest to fall back on.

“Baby’s crying…” she heard Cullen mumble dryly from beside her. Flashing an ‘are you serious’ look to the man – though he very well couldn’t see it with his arm still shielding his vision, she groaned again and pushed her way off the mattress, her feet landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thud. Padding over to the crib, the elf bent over and carefully brought the little boy into her arms, shushing him a bit with her rocking. She had just fed him two hours previous - briefly interrupting the planned dinner she had been attending. It couldn't be the reason he was crying.

“Come now, Adam, it’s very late and mummy wants to sleep _very_ badly,” she whispered to the months-old child, who continued to hiccup with little cries even as she coddled him close whilst walking about the room.

It was more than likely that he was teething again, as Cullen had discovered a baby tooth growing through his gums the week previous when they found him gnawing on one of the many toys that had been sent by their fellow companions. Knowing there wasn’t much she could do at this hour, she just continued to comfort him, before a distant idea struck her mind.

 _“Elgara vallas, da’len_  
_Melava somniar_  
_Mala taren aravas_  
_Ara ma’desen melar…_

The words carried from her throat softly, a little out-of-tune as she wasn’t trained in the art whatsoever, but even so they managed to hush the crying babe, who now stared up into his mother’s eyes with just a quivering lip – almost like he could _understand_ what she sang to him.

 _Iras ma ghilas, da’len_  
_Ara ma’nedan ashir_  
_Dirthara lothlenan’as_  
_Bal emma mala dir…_

She moved over to the balcony – the bright moon cascading overhead through the inky black night, and all at once she found herself thinking of home, of her clan. She thought of the children who would practice with makeshift bows the craftsman would build, small enough for little hands to carry as they boasted how they would one day be the best hunters of all the Dalish. She thought of the smells of the meals the cooks would prepare after the elder members returned with a fresh kill that was large enough to serve nearly all of them. She thought of her mother – who once sang this exact song to her when she woke from nightmares at a young age. Even now, when the lingering thoughts of Corypheus or the Fade or even imminent danger filled her mind, she wished for the comfort that life in the Dalish had brought to her once upon a time...

Hearing her son yawn, Arian's trance in time quickly shattered as she stared down towards the little boy - hair the color of sand which curled around his human ears like vines in a thick grove. Just like his father.

She wouldn’t trade this life for anything.

 _Tel’enfenim, da’len_  
_Irassal mah ghilas_  
_Ma garas mir renan_  
_Ara ma’athlan vhenas_  
_Ara ma’athlan vhenas…”_

When she had finished the lullaby, Arian examined the babe in her arms – eyes now closed and breathing softly in slumber. Humming fondly with a gentle smile, she once more approached the crib and laid the babe down, tucking the small blanket Krem had knitted for him over his little body and then bending over to brush her lips against his head. Yawning widely until her jaw almost cracked, she found her way back to her own bed, sinking into the mattress with an exhausted sigh and letting her eyes drift closed.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” the deep voice of Cullen rumbled into her ear. Opening her eyes once again and turning her head slightly, she soon found the bright brown irises of her husband staring back at her, his lips slightly askew with the tired smirk he offered. With her own smile, she brought her hand up to his cheek and stroked the skin there, before her arm bonelessly slinked back to her side.

“You never asked.”

Grunting a laugh the man just moseyed over to her, before bringing his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Turning into his body, she nuzzled her head into the nook of his shoulder, letting out a deep breath as sleep attempted to claim her once more.

“That was Dalish, wasn’t it?” Cullen asked, the baritone of his voice vibrating against Arian’s cheek.

A sigh. “Yes.”

“And your clan taught it to you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think Adam knew what it meant?”

“ _Cullen._ ”

The curious man shrugged helplessly, his hand coming up to rub at the woman’s back. “Sorry, I just wasn’t sure if you were going to…you know, teach him about that side of his heritage or not.”

“If he’s ever curious, I will teach him. We’ll have to explain why mummy has pointy ears and daddy doesn’t someday.”

“And what if he chooses that life?”

“I guarantee he won’t,” Arian replied with an exasperated breath. “Not unless he somehow ends up being a mage or grows his own pair of pointy ears or something.”

“Arian.” Now it was his turn to be cross.

“I’m teasing, Cullen. Must we speak of this now? Why not in say…eight hours when the sun is actually visible and I don’t feel like falling apart at the seams.”

The Commander quietly chuckled at that. And not even a moment later, they both had sunken completely into rest.

Somewhere beyond the Frostbacks another elf stared upward at the moon, and swore she could hear the traditional tune she once sung to her daughter carry through the stillness of the night.


End file.
